A plurality of ceramic materials can be utilized in the formation of dense multi-phase ceramic composite materials. The use of diverse ceramic materials can cause delamination, cracking, and dimensional issues. There exists a need for multi-phase ceramic composite materials exhibiting improved properties.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.